Nicholas Newman
Nicholas "Nick" Christian Newman, is portrayed by Joshua Morrow, formerly by John Nelson-Alden and Griffin Ledner. Biography Nicholas Newman is the first child of powerful business tycoon Victor Newman and second child to socialite Nikki Newman. He has two sisters, Victoria and Abby, and two brothers, Dylan and Adam. He has three daughters, Cassie, Summer and Faith, and one son, Noah. Nick grew up with his mother and stepfather, Jack Abbott. Both Victor and Jack made an impact on his life. At the age of 10, Nick was sent to a boarding school in Switzerland and returned a teenager in 1994. Teen Years Nick started a relationship with Amy Wilson, a girl who would do anything to have him but he fell in love with Sharon Collins. Amy and Sharon were friends. Sharon was trying to take care of her sick mother. Nick decided not to pursue a relationship with Sharon because she was dating Matt Clark, a bully. When Matt learned that Nick and Sharon were becoming closer, he beat up Nick. Nikki and Nick clashed over Nick's affection towards Sharon, so Nick moved in with his father. Sharon was raped by Matt but decided to keep it quiet. Upon learning that he and Amy wouldn't be titled the prom king and queen, Matt told Nick that Sharon gave up a baby for adoption at the age of 16. It shook Nick up but he eventually dealt with it. While engaged to Sharon, Nick learned that she was raped and he rushed to Matt's place, only to find him shot but still alive. Matt claimed Nick was the one that shot him. Nick was sent to prison but it was later proved that Amy was the one who shot Matt. Adulthood Matt ran away from Genoa City, and Nick and Sharon were finally married. Sharon got pregnant and refused to abort, even though Nick wanted her to do it. The couple was worried when the doctors told them their child, Noah Newman, was in danger of dying. What they didn't know was that Sharon's friend Grace Turner had found Sharon's first child Cassie. Grace kept Cassie's maternity a secret and plotted to take Nick away from Sharon. Nick came home drunk one day and ended up sleeping with Grace thinking it was Sharon. Nick's marriage was almost over when he learned that Cassie was Sharon's daughter, but the couple was able to resolve their problems and move on. Then Sharon learned that Nick slept with Grace. Sharon left Nick. During Cassie's custody battle, Nick and Sharon reunited and Nick adopted Cassie. Matt returned to town after getting face-altering plastic surgery and went through a series of plots to rape Sharon. After realizing there wasn't much for him in life, Matt committed suicide but all evidence pointed to Nick being guilty of his death. Tricia McNeil and Larry Warton testified in court and exonerated Nick. Nick then reconciled with Sharon but didn't know that she slept with Diego Guittierez. Sharon slept with him after thinking Nick had slept with another woman. Nick learned about the affair and immediately slept with Grace. The Loss of Cassie Nick decided to give his marriage another try but then felt the worst kind of betrayal when he saw his father kissing Sharon. Sharon left town while Nick was trying to deal with what happened. Cassie was also affected by the changes but nobody noticed until she fell into a pond. Nick rescued Cassie and she was taken to the hospital. Sharon returned to town later the same year and after many problems reconciled with Nick. At the same time, even though Nick still didn't forgive his father, Victor decided to mentor Nick to take over Newman Enterprises one day. Nick's sister Victoria Newman didn't like that. Victor felt immensely betrayed by Nick when he reported him to the federal authorities for bribery. Victor disowned his son. Nick's marriage took yet another turn for the worse when Sharon's affair with Cameron Kirsten came out in the open. Nick helped Sharon out after learning that Cameron tried to blame Sharon for the death of Frank Barritt, Cassie's biological father. Sharon got bored with life afterward and dreamed of becoming a stripper. Nick convinced her to come work for Newman. Victor went out of town and left Victoria in charge of the company which put another obstacle in the father-and-son relationship. In 2005, Cassie, at the age of 14, died as the result of a car accident. Cassie did not know how to drive. Daniel Romalotti was drunk and could not drive himself, but Cassie offered because she had a crush on Daniel. She got them into an accident and both flew feet first out of the car. Cassie died in the hospital before her parents' eyes. This caused a strain on Nick and Sharon's marriage. Nick was very angry, was obsessed about killing Daniel and held him responsible for Cassie's death. Daniel went on the run with girlfriend Lily Winters to escape Nick's wrath. Daniel was caught and arrested. He was released after Nick and Sharon handed over evidence to exonerate him from the charges. Affair With Phyllis and Birth of Summer Unable to handle the grief of their family loss, by late 2005 Nick had an affair with Phyllis Summers who happened to be Daniel's mother. Sharon and Brad Carlton were on a business trip in New York and grew very close. Sharon found out about Nick and Phyllis's affair. Sharon asked for a divorce, and they legally separated. She went on a business trip for Newman Enterprises in New York and Brad showed up. They had a one night stand. Nick found out but wanted to stay married to her and later she forgave him. Phyllis found out she was pregnant, and in 2006, Sharon divorced Nick. On October 24, 2006, Nick and Phyllis eloped to Los Alamos, New Mexico. Phyllis was expected to give birth to her baby on Thanksgiving. However the baby was late and in breech position. One night during an ice storm, Nick left Phyllis at the office to get her hospital bag at home. On his way back to the office, he lost the signal on his cell phone. While he was driving, he found out that his stepson, Daniel, was in a car accident. Scared for his stepson's life, Nick was determined not to lose him. Nick saved Daniel, and on his way to the hospital, he found out his wife was in labor. Nick desperately wanted to be present for his baby's birth. However, Phyllis had already given birth to their daughter in the elevator at Newman Enterprises with the help of Jack. Nick met his daughter for the first time at the hospital as they were wheeling in his wife. Nick was thankful to Jack for helping Phyllis during her time of need. Nick and Phyllis decided to name their daughter Summer Newman because of the coincidental fact that she was born during an ice storm and Phyllis' maiden name is Summers. Nick got in a plane crash and suffered from amnesia. He believed he was still married to Sharon and that Cassie was still alive. Nick, only remembering his love for Sharon, wanted to win her back even though Sharon was married to Jack. Nick planned a bank vault photo shoot. Nick and Sharon were locked in and reminisced about their past. Nick kissed Sharon. Sharon urged Nick to stay and support his wife Phyllis. Nick regained his memory and remembered Phyllis and their daughter Summer. Phyllis went to prison for blackmailing Brad over his affair with Sharon. Adam After Phyllis left prison she and Nick joined forces with Jack and Sharon in a magazine venture. The magazine, ''Restless Style'', was downgraded by Victor after he fired Nick from Newman Enterprises. When Victor hired his other son Adam Wilson as a Newman executive, tensions rose between Nick and Adam. After Victor left for Mexico, the board of Newman Enterprises wanted to make Nick acting CEO but he turned it down given his relationship with his father. Instead he nominated Victoria. The board overwhelmingly voted to make Victoria acting CEO much to Adam's dislike. Upon the claim that Victor died in a boat accident during a violent storm in Mexico, his will allegedly made Adam CEO of Newman Enterprises. Adam had recently fired longtime loyal employee Neil Winters from Newman Enterprises clearly for personal reasons only. When Victor returned he fired Adam from Newman Enterprises and kicked him off the Newman ranch for what he did to Neil, Victoria, Nick and Victor's dog, Zapato. Nick and Victoria were thrilled to have their father back but he told them both to leave. In a public announcement he asked everyone, including family and friends, to leave him in peace at the main house on the Newman Ranch. Nick, who was having problems with Jack's control over Restless Style, almost sold out to Jack but, after talking with Sharon, Victor gave Nick a line of credit covering any check Nick wrote. Nick bought out Jack thereby completely owning Restless Style and Nick told Victoria to take the job Neil offered her at Newman Enterprises. Sharon In 2008, Nick and Sharon ended up meeting in Paris while Noah was on a school trip. Sharon had never been to Paris, so Nick gave her a tour of the entire city in one day. After their trip around the city, they stopped on a bridge overlooking the Eiffel Tower. Nick pulled Sharon in and the two kissed without knowing Nick's wife Phyllis was looking at them from across the waterway. Sharon stopped the kiss and told Nick she would not be the other woman in the situation. After returning to Genoa City, Nick went on with his life without telling Phyllis about the kiss. Phyllis eventually told him that she saw the two of them in Paris, wanted to keep the marriage together for the sake of their young daughter, Summer, and felt they could still make it work. Exchanges between the two women became extremely awkward and even more so when Nick offered Sharon her old job back at Newman Enterprises. In 2009, there was a major snow storm in Genoa City. Noah fell through thin ice up near the Abbott Cabin, Nick went to tell Sharon about what happened. The two ended up being stuck in the cabin during the storm. When Nick found out that Sharon was still in love with him, through a letter she wrote, the two made love. Afterward Nick and Sharon remembered old times and what their life would've been like if Cassie had never died. Nick and Sharon made it back to Genoa City and Phyllis instantly knew the two had been together during the storm. Still, Nick and Phyllis decided to keep their marriage intact. By April while looking for their son, Nick and Sharon ended up making love a second time at the cabin. Phyllis knew what was going on at the time and trashed Sharon's hotel suite, cutting up her lingerie. Phyllis begged Nick not to walk out on the marriage despite the second incident with Sharon. Sharon found out she was pregnant and told Nick he might be the father, however, Billy Abbott and Jack were two other possibilities. Nick realized that he wanted Sharon and the life they shared years ago. Nick told Phyllis he was leaving her for Sharon. Nick admitted that he had been in love with Sharon the entire time he was married to Phyllis and that Sharon "is the love of my life". Sharon and Nick reunited and began planning their new life together. Tests showed Nick was the father of Sharon's baby, however only Sharon knew the results. She was set to tell Nick, until tragedy lead Summer to be poisoned and near death. After seeing Nick in crisis, Sharon went to Jack and told him that he was the father to her baby and not Nick. A few days later, Sharon revealed to Jack during an argument that Nick was the father not him. Sharon stole a ring from a jewelry store and committed herself to a psychiatric hospital for treatment. Paternity and Maternity Phyllis suspected that Nick was the father and confronted Jack who denied it for Phyllis' sake. Nick went to visit Sharon at the hospital and overheard Sharon confess to her mom that the baby was Nick's and swore her to secrecy. Later Sharon became trapped in her room with Nick due to a patient's escape, Sharon explained why she hid the paternity from him. It was to help him focus on his daughter's recovery and help his family in crisis, not stray when they needed him and not focus on her and their baby. On September 30, 2009, Sharon went into labor. Also in labor in the same mental hospital was Ashley Abbott. Adam accidentally killed Ashley's unborn child and then blackmailed a doctor to make her think her baby girl was alive. Adam and the doctor went to see the then crazy Ashley in the psych ward and found that she thought that she was in labor. He brought the doctor to Sharon's room and they stole the baby. Adam ordered the doctor to tell Sharon her baby was stillborn and that Sharon and Nick were advised not to see her. A few months later, Sharon married Adam and Nick found out. Nick believed Adam was using Sharon. In 2010, Sharon discovered the truth that Adam had manipulated her. Phyllis then found out he kidnapped Sharon and Nick's daughter, Faith Newman. Nick and Sharon were reunited with their daughter after DNA tests confirm the baby was theirs. Richard Hightower's Murder There was an explosion during the Genoa City Police Department's masquerade ball at the Genoa City Athletic Club. Nick found Sharon in her room unconscious. She was rushed to the hospital and she checked out fine. After the explosion, search warrants were issued to find out who murdered Sharon's husband, Adam. Phyllis found a potential piece of evidence that suggested Nick was the criminal and asked Sharon to help get rid of the evidence. Sharon put it in a dumpster and a hobo found it. The police suspected that Nick was the killer. He was arrested and later charged with murder, despite Victor's attempts to get him out. Victor paid Frank Ellis, a prisoner who was involved in a scheme with Adam, to attack Nick so he'd get out on bail. While out, Nick and Phyllis put the pieces together about Adam's murder. He wasn't really dead. Adam had donated his bone marrow to a sick man named Richard Hightower then killed him and burned the body. The body was so badly burned that the only DNA that could be tested was the bone marrow. The Newmans explained this to the District Attorney, but he just got angry and moved up the trial date. Nick, Victor and Jack took things into their own hands and dug up the body. They had the dental records tested which proved it was Hightower's body. The DA decided to arrest Nick for Hightower's murder anyway. Victor went to Brazil to find Adam and clear Nick's name. Victor, Victoria and Phyllis Victor returned with Adam but Adam pretended to have a panic attack and was taken to a mental hospital. When it was learned that he was pretending, Nick was cleared of all charges. Shortly after, Phyllis Summers decided to leave him because she was sick of she and Summer being second to Sharon Newman and Faith. In November, 2010, Nick told Sharon about getting his final divorce papers. Nick and Victoria both came clean about everything with each other (his divorce being final, JT Hellstrom taking his son Reed Hellstrom to DC, etc.). Nick told Victoria that he missed the two of them being each other's best friend. Nick went to Gloworm and was pissed to discover that his half-brother was the new bartender. Nick pushed his anger aside to focus on what really mattered: telling Sharon he loved her. Nick took Sharon home and they had sex. Later, Nick got down on bended knee to ask Sharon to marry him once more. Nick went to the Genoa City Athletic Club to tell Phyllis that he was remarrying Sharon. Phyllis asked Nick how he intended to break the news to Summer. He said he wanted to care of it himself and left. Later, Phyllis let her feelings out to Jack Abbott saying she always knew it would happen since she found out Faith was alive. She said she should feel vindicated because she was right. She repeated that she was right and was not crazy or jealous or paranoid like Nick was always trying to make her feel. She said she should feel good about this that she didn't have to hear Nick deny that Sharon was the love of his life. Diane Later, while Nick was going over his finances at the office, he noticed a check stub to NA Partnership that he didn't write and realized that it was addressed to Jack Abbott's house. Nick deduced that NA Partnership was Newman Abbott due to the address. He asked Victor Newman what he and Jack are up to. In December 2010 after Kyle Abbott left the coffeehouse, Nick stopped by Diane Jenkins' table and told Diane that they should get together later. Diane explained that Victor had hired her to work on a project to be built in Osaka and to renovate the east wing of the ranch. Nick reminded Diane that she could stop by his place for lunch anytime she was at the ranch. Diane smiled, batted her eyes and replied, "I could, couldn't I?" Diane was murdered in August of 2011 and Nick was a prime suspect. The investigation ended when Detective Ronan Malloy discovered that Nikki killed Diane in self defense. Recent Developments After the investigation, Nick and Phyllis rekindled. Their marriage lasted less than a year due to the many secrets she kept from him, including the hit and run on Paul and Christine in 1994, the death of Tim Reid in their living room and finally her affair with Ronan. Later, Nick started dating Avery Clark, Phyllis' sister. After Sharon burned down the Newman ranch, Sharon disappeared for a while before coming back. Nick felt the need to protect Sharon, who had bipolar disorder, from Victor and potential jail time and hired Avery as her lawyer. Summer's paternity In June 2013, Nick deals with a major shock when he discovers through a paternity test that Summer is not his biological daughter. But in fact Nick is Summer's father revealed in July 2013, due to Sharon tampering with the paternity test results making sure the result was negative and that Jack Abbott is the alleged father. The only person who knows about Sharon's involvement is Phyllis Newman who overheard her speaking to Cassie Newman's grave. After a fight with Sharon that leaves her injuried, Phyllis nevers gets her chance to tell Nick. Avery and Sharon Despite everything that happened, Nick focuses on his relationship with Avery and their plans to get married. Sharon, however, wants him back, having ended things with Adam for good. When she finds out when the wedding is, she vows to stop Nick and Avery from marrying so that she can be with him again. The wedding ends up not happening due to Avery comforting and giving advice to her ex Dylan after his marriage to Chelsea Lawson ended due to her lying about who the father of her son was. Nick and Avery later split despite the two still having lingering feelings for each other. New brother Nick winds up blaming Dylan for the breakup with Avery, but at a family get together, Dylan shows up, which angers Nick. The two men get into a fight, which ends with Nikki blurting out that Dylan is her son, making him Nick's half-brother. Both guys refuse to believe it. Dylan demands a DNA test while Nick is furious at his mother for keeping such a big secret from him and Victoria. Nick is further angered when the DNA test confirms that Dylan is indeed his half-brother. Relationships Grandparents *Albert Miller (paternal grandfather, deceased) *Cora Miller (paternal grandmother, deceased) *Nick Reed (maternal grandfather, deceased) Parents *Nikki Newman (mother) *Victor Newman (father) Siblings *Dylan McAvoy (maternal half brother) *Victoria Newman (sister) *Adam Newman (paternal half brother/enemy; missing) *Abby Newman (paternal half sister) Marriages *Sharon Newman (divorced) 1996-2006 *Phyllis Newman (divorced; first time) 05/2007-11/2010 Relationship *Avery Clark Children *Cassie Newman (adopted daughter with Sharon, deceased) *Noah Newman (son with Sharon) *Summer Newman (daughter with Phyllis) *Faith Newman (daughter with Sharon) Nieces/Nephews *Eve Nicole Howard (via Victoria, deceased) *Reed Hellstrom (via Victoria) *Johnny Abbott (adoptive via Victoria) *Riley Newman (via Adam, deceased) *Connor Newman (via Adam) Crimes Committed *Was found guilty and went to prison for attempted murder of Matt Clark. He was later exonerated when Amy Wilson confessed *Framed by Matt Clark (Carter Mills) and Larry Warton for selling drugs and later the murder of Matt. He was exonerated by testimony of Tricia McNeil and Larry Warton *Arrested for the murder of Adam Newman, but the charges were dropped *Arrested for the murder of Richard Hightower, but the charges were dropped *Arrested for obstruction of justice in the Diane Jenkins murder case. He was detained in jail and released later that day. The charges were dropped a few days later. Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Men of Genoa City Category:Newman family Category:Reed family Category:Miller family Category:Heros Category:Adam Newman's family Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Hellstrom family